The Last of Their Kind
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin goes on a quest to find the two dragons. He finds them both with different results. Authors Notes: Originally meant to be an entry for "dragonbigbang" Round 2. Minibang
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Last of Their Kind

**Author:** Sidhe_Faerie

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin Percival Kilgharrah Aithusa Gwen Gaius

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count: **6335

**Warnings:** mentions of Arthur's death

**Summary:** Merlin goes on a quest to find the two dragons. He finds them both with different results.

**Authors Notes:** Originally meant to be an entry for _"dragonbigbang"_ Round 2. Minibang

**The Last of Their Kind**

**(ch1)**

It was sundown on the following day when Percival found Merlin. He was sitting on the shore looking out into the lake. It looked as if Merlin was waiting for something to happen.

"Merlin?" Percival cautiously approached, He looked around and realized that merlin was alone. "Where is Arthur? Merlin, where is the King?"

"Arthur is dead. I put him in a boat and sent him to Avalon. There was nothing that I could do to heal him. I couldn't prevent the prophecy from happening." Merlin turned to look at Percival. There were tears streaming down his face.

"What prophecy?" Percival asked. He had no idea what Merlin was talking about. "What are you taking about?"

"It's not important." Merlin stood up and dusted off. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and looked at it then held it out to Percival. "I have to do something. Will you give this to Gwen?"

"Aren't you coming back to Camelot with me?" Percival asked as he took the ring.. He looked at the ring and realized it was Arthur's wedding band. "Gwen needs all of us now, especially you."

Merlin shook his head. "She has you, Leon and Gwaine. She doesn't need me. Please Percival. I can't face her yet."

"Merlin, Morgana killed Gwaine. She captured us while we were looking for you and Arthur. She tortured him to death." Percival told him.

"So that was how she found us. She won't be doing any more torturing to anyone else. I killed her. She caught up to us and I killed her." Merlin wiped his face with his hand. "You should tell Gwen that too. I have to go."

"Where are you going? Gwen will want to know." Percival asked as Merlin walked off.

"To find an old friend." Merlin said cryptically. He walked into the tree line and disappeared.

Merlin walked through the trees in the direction where he last saw Kilgharrah heading. Merlin was determined to search for him. He knew that the old dragon could be leagues away by now but he had to find him. He needed to make sure that he was all right.

There was something in the way that Kilgharrah spoke that set off alarm bells in Merlin's head. At the time, he was more focused on Arthur and it didn't sink in.

Once he sat on the shore and went over everything that happened in his mind, he was more aware there was something wrong.

The torn wing, the tired eyes, and the dullness of the old dragon's scales should have sent up an alert right away. Merlin had never seen Kilgharrah look so sickly. He even struggled a bit when he was carrying him and Arthur to the lake.

Merlin should have asked more questions. He knew he would have only gotten riddles but it would have been some kind of answer.

The twist in Merlin's gut was telling him that the old dragon was not well and may even be dying. He didn't want his friend to die alone. That wan a fate no man or creature should endure.

Merlin walked straight ahead and hoped that Kilgharrah had not turned somewhere off the straight line path he had appeared to take.

After a few hours, he tried to summon Kilgharrah but there was no response. Merlin waited there almost an hour before he decided that the best thing to do was to make camp and get some rest.

Merlin piled some firewood and started it with magick. He sat by the fire and nodded off. He hadn't had any real rest in several days.

He started to dream of Arthur and his first memories of Camelot. He saw Arthur as the bright haired young man that he had started a fight with in the market place. Arthur was strong, healthy, and full of life. There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he looked at Merlin. Merlin reached out to him but he was too far away. The image faded and Merlin sat up with a jolt.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out then realized it was nothing but a dream. Merlin started to cry again as he looked into the dying fire. "I so sorry I couldn't save you Arthur. Please don't hate me."

A cool wind blew suddenly.

Merlin wiped his face. "I suppose that was your way of saying goodbye. I know that I will see you again. It will just be a long lonely wait."

Merlin leaned forward to stir the flames. He looked at the fire as it started to flare.

"I wonder what my fate will be when I return to Camelot. Gwen was no friend to magick either." Merlin put another piece of wood on the fire and leaned back. "She will burn me. It's not like I don't deserve it for letting Arthur die."

Eventually Merlin drifted off again into a fitful sleep. He awoke still tired and bleary eyed as the sun was beginning to rise.

Merlin turned the fire to cold ash and continued to walk in the direction that Kilgharrah had gone. He stopped at every large cave along the way and checked for the dragon or at least a sigh of him.

Every few hours, Merlin would repeat his dragon lord call to see if there was any response. By late evening, he had given up trying to summon the old dragon.

Merlin knew there was no use in continuing to summon Kilgharrah because he was most likely dead by now. All that there was left to do was to find the beast and make sure he was properly buried.

Merlin made camp as soon as the light was gone. He started the small fire and leaned against a rock as he ate the wild berries he had collected along the walk.

It wasn't much of a dinner but Merlin had gone on less more than once in his life. Sometimes food had been scarce in Ealdor when he was growing up. He had often given part of his food to some of the younger children to keep them from starving.

Thinking of Ealdor made him wonder what his mother had heard about what had happened to Arthur. It had been long enough for word to get that far from Camelot. He hoped she wasn't too worried about him. .

Merlin finished the berries and leaned back against the rock. He drifted off after a while into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**(ch2)**

The sun was already up when Merlin woke the next morning. He checked to make sure the fire was already out and cold before he started his search again.

He had walked for miles before he finally found the cave that served as a tomb for Kilgharrah. Merlin could tell the old dragon had been dead for several days. It most likely happened just after he had left Arthur and Merlin at the lake.

Merlin said an ancient prayer over his old friend and left the cave. He sealed the cave by collapsing the rocks around the entrance. He marked a large rock in front with a dragon that he carved into the stone with magick.

Merlin sat on a log outside the cave and wept. Kilgharrah was his friend and teacher. The old dragon was a very large part of his life just like Arthur had been. Now the old beast was gone just like the King.

It seemed that everything was changing. Merlin wasn't sure he was ready for these changes or the ones to come but it didn't look like he was going to be given a chance to object to any of it.

Merlin made camp and tried to come up with a new plan. He started by collecting some firewood and finding a place to build a fire.

Dinner was on his mind. it had been a while since he had eaten. While he was collecting firewood, he found an apple tree. He picked a few and put them in his pockets for dinner and for breakfast in the morning.

When Merlin got the fire started, he sat looking into the fire and started to form a plan. That was when he remembered that Aithusa was still out there alone.

The plan became clear. The first thing he needed to do was to find Aithusa and make sure she was safe. He wasn't sure she would respond to him after everything that happened but he had to try.

Merlin also knew that he would eventually have to go back to Camelot and face Gwen. That was the one thing he wasn't ready to for. How does he tell his best friend that he let her husband die? He couldn't even forgive himself yet so why would he expect her to forgive him.

Gwen would have to wait until later. Merlin made Aithusa his new priority.

Merlin took a chance and called for her in dragon tongue. He waited for almost half an hour for a response. When he didn't get one, he was not surprised.

He wasn't sure that she even knew to come to him when he called. He had never done that with her before. He had rarely spoken to her at all. She may not even recognize him as her dragon lord.

It didn't matter. He had to find her to make sure she was safe like he should have after he hatched her. Since she had been hatched, she had been left on her own. He had allowed her to be captured and didn't rescue her when he should have. She had bonded with Morgana and that had been allowed to grow when he should have put a stop to it from the beginning.

All in all, he had failed her as a dragon lord and as a warlock. It was time to change that. He decided to search until he found her and he knew exactly where to start. He would look for Aithusa where he left Morgana's body.

Merlin settled down to rest for the night. He would start fresh first thing in the morning. Merlin drifted off to sleep with a purpose for the first time in days.

Merlin woke with the dawn and turned the last embers of his fire to cold ash. Before he left, he went to grab a few apples off the tree for the trip. He was going to have to walk at least a day to get back to where he left Morgana's body.

Merlin checked the direction and started walking as fast as he could. He needed to get there before nightfall. He didn't want to be surprised by an angry and possibly hurt dragon in the dark.

Along the way, he looked for any sign that Aithusa had been there. He was more than halfway to his destination, he saw some scorch marks that were obviously made by a dragon. Since he knew that Kilgharrah hadn't come that way, he knew it was Aithusa.

Merlin quickened his pace when he saw the scorch marks. Aithusa must have found Morgana's body. Now she was angry and she could hurt someone by mistake. That was something that he couldn't let happen.

Merlin found Aithusa standing over Morgana's body. There were several dead crows and most of them were burnt. It made sense that Aithusa would guard the body of the only person she has ever known to care for her.

"Aithusa, be calm now." Merlin said in dragon tongue. "Everything will be all right but you must come away from her. She is beyond this world and she needs to be given a proper burial."

Aithusa growled low at Merlin and covered Morgana with her body with her wing.

"She is gone. Come here. I won't let anything else happen to you. I know I abandoned you but I won't do it again. You have fresh wounds that need tended and some old injuries I may be able to heal so you aren't in so much pain. Come here and be still, Aithusa." Merlin reached out to the angry and frightened young dragon.

Aithusa looked at Merlin wide eyed. Then she finally recognized him. The young dragon came over and let Merlin put his hand on her head.

Merlin stroked the dragon's head and whispered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't much of a protector. I'm so sorry that she is gone. I know you loved her. I loved her once too. It was so long ago. She was a different person then."

Aithusa looks up at Merlin like she understood what he is saying. She looks back at Morgana. Her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Just then, a crow flew down toward Morgana's body. Aithusa breathed fire to kill it.

"You watch over her and I will dig her a proper grave." Merlin said to the dragon.

Aithusa nodded and went back to guard Morgana's body from the crows.


	3. Chapter 3

**(ch3)**

Merlin looked around and found a stick to dig with. He found a spot under an oak tree and started digging. He dug as deep as he could to make sure her body wouldn't be disturbed.

When Merlin went back to Morgana's body, he found Aithusa resting her head on Morgana and weeping. His heart broke for the young dragon.

Merlin approached her cautiously and knelt down to stoked Aithusa's head. "Let me have her now. She needs to be laid to rest."

Aithusa moved out of the way and Merlin picked up Morgana's body. He had a flash of memory of holding her as she took her last breath. He took a deep breath to shake it off then carried her body over to the grave.

Merlin gently laid Morgana down in the grave and covered her with the dirt from the hole.

Aithusa came over when he was done and dropped a stone on the grave.

"Good thinking but we will need more than one to keep her undisturbed. Here let me." Merlin said.

Merlin held his hand out and several stones gently danced through the air and came to rest on the grave.

There was a crack of thunder overhead. They both looked up. The sky had turned dark and what light there had been in the day was quickly fleeting.

"There is a storm coming. We need to find some shelter." Merlin said to the dragon beside him. He looked around and didn't see any where they could get out of the rain.

Aithusa nudged Merlin and started to walk as fast as she could towards the side of the hill.

Merlin followed her and was surprised to find a cave in the side of the hill. "I didn't see that there before but I wasn't really paying that much attention last time I was here."

Aithusa roared into the cave and bats flew out. She looked back at Merlin then walked inside. It almost looked like she was smiling.

"Cheeky little dragon! I don't like bats either." Merlin muttered to himself. He followed Aithusa inside.

The cave was dry with a high ceiling. There was a large central chamber with passages going off in different directions. There was a light breeze in the caves. Merlin assumed there was another opening at the end of one of the other passages.

Aithusa seemed to have been there before. She went back to a far wall to lie down. She looked at Merlin and waited for him to sit with her.

Merlin went over and sat with Aithusa. He understood that she didn't want to be alone in the dark. He stroked her head until she drifted off to sleep. Merlin assumed that she hadn't slept since she had found Morgana's body. Sitting this close to her gave Merlin the opportunity to take a close look at her wounds, both new and old.

There were fresh wounds from the battle on Aithusa. Most of them looked like arrows and crossbow bolts. There was one that looked like a sword cut on her side. They had all stopped bleeding but if they didn't get attention soon they could get infected.

Aithusa's old wounds worried Merlin more. He would have to straighten her legs somehow. She would never be able to bear much weight on them in the condition that they were in. There was also some twisting of her joints. If she grew much more she would become unable to walk at all. That time in the pit had done more damage that Merlin had first suspected.

Merlin was sure she was in pain. The way she stumbled as she walked and the difficulty she had when she sat on the ground. He had seen the same thing in Gaius when his 'age caught up to him',

Merlin felt responsible for every wound every mark on the small dragon's body. If he had just been more aware of what she was doing, he would have been able to prevent much of the pain of the dragon beside him.

Merlin made a vow to correct as much of the damage he could. He would even use magick to heal her. It was the least he could do to make up for not taking care of her before now.

Merlin leaned back on the cave wall and started to cry. He cried for all of the people that he had lost. He cried for Arthur, Freya, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine. He even cried for the girl that Morgana used to be when she was girl he loved from afar. He even cried for his father, Balinor.

He looked down at the sleeping dragon next to him. They were the last of their kind. The last dragon lord and the last dragon. It made him fear for their future, if they even had a future. Merlin wasn't even sure they did have one.

After a while, Merlin wiped his tears from his face and went to sleep. The storm outside raged and the storm inside Merlin's head raged as well.

Dreams and memories disrupted his sleep and caused him to wake several times in the night. He had many regrets and they all seemed to be visiting him on that night.

Sometime during the night, Aithusa puts a wing over him as he slid down to lay flat on the floor of the cave. She protected him as she had Morgana.

After his night of fitful sleep, Merlin woke with a start the next morning. Aithusa had nudged him. He opened his eyes to see her staring down at him.

"What is it, Aithusa?" Merlin asked. He looked over at the doorway and realized that the sun was up. "I suppose we should find some breakfast and get moving. I want to go towards Camelot. There is a place in know near there that I stayed once before. I think you and I should stay there until I can get you healed."

Aithusa backed up and looked like she was about to run.

"Don't be afraid. It will be a safe place for both of us. We can both heal." Merlin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(ch4)**

Aithusa seemed to understand what Merlin was saying about where he wanted to take her. She nudged Merlin again to remind him of why she woke him.

Merlin patted her head. "I know I need to get up and find us some food. I'm hungry too. I suppose I should get some rabbits or something for you. I wouldn't mind some fish. Do you like fish?"

Aithusa shook her head.

"I see." Merlin frowned. "I'll do my best but I'm no hunter. I need to gather some herbs to heal your wounds. We should get started."

Aithusa looked at him. It was almost like she didn't expect him to do what it was he said he would. The dragon hadn't learned to trust anyone but Morgana. Winning her over to his side was not going to be easy for Merlin.

Merlin sighed and stood up. He dusted off his clothes and left the cave. Aithusa followed him curiously.

Merlin hunted for a few hours before he found a few rabbits and a small quail. He had also gathered the herbs that he needed for poultices for Aithusa's wounds as he hunted.

They found a place to camp for the night where the branches of the trees hung low. Merlin cleared a place for a fire and started to mix the herbs for the poutices.

Aithusa laid in some dead leaves and pine needles to wait for dinner. She became impatient with Merlin and his fussing with the herbs. She leaned forward and grabbed a rabbit. Before Merlin could stop her, Aithusa had swallowed a rabbit whole.

Merlin grinned at her. "Go ahead. I know you are hungry. I should have realized that you wouldn't want it cooked. Just leave me the bird if you don't mind."

Aithusa hiccupped and picked up another rabbit in her mouth.

"Take your time. You don't want to get sick eating too fast." Merlin laughed. "I can always find more if you are still hungry."

Aithusa chewed that rabbit carefully this time before swallowing. She picked up another as she watched as Merlin mixed herbs for poultices with interest.

Merlin smiled at her. He realized that she had probably watched Morgana make potions and poisons. He wondered what she had seen Morgana do and if she understood any of it. He assumed there were quite a lot of things that he would never find out about what Morgana did.

When merlin was finished mixing, he applied the poultices to the battle wounds on Aithusa. She squirmed at first but then settled down to rest as the medicine did its job.

Merlin sat at the fire and cooked the bird. He watched as Aithusa drifted off to sleep. He had decided to take her to the hut that he had stayed in with Lancelot and had used as 'Dragoon'. There he could heal her and help her regain her strength. It was a long journey but he planned on stopping several times along the way to give her a chance to rest.

The next day they started on their journey. Merlin made sure she was comfortable as much as he could. Every night he would find them dinner and put on fresh poultices.

Aithusa's battle wounds were healing nicely and soon Merlin didn't have to apply any more medicine.

It took over a week to reach the hut. It took much longer than Merlin expected. When they finally reached the hut, Merlin gathered firewood and brought in a small boar he had killed.

Aithusa sat by the small fire in the brazier and chewed on part of the boar. She seemed content in the small hut. Merlin assumed she had been is tight quarters so much when she was young that it no longer bothered her.

Merlin made more poultices but this time they had a different purpose. These poultices were for healing the deformities to her legs and spine. They would soften the joints and make them much more easily healed.

Merlin finished up the poultices and waited until Aithusa was finished with her supper before starting the treatment.

"Aithusa, this will be very painful but I need you to be as still as you can. This needs to be done so you can walk normally again. Do you understand?" Merlin asked her gently as he stoked her head.

Aithusa nodded. Her eyes were full of trust as she looked at Merlin and waited for him to start.

Merlin applied the poultices and began using healing spells to try to straighten her back legs. He was not getting much results and he could tell it was very painful for the little dragon.

If there was any hope of healing Aithusa's twisted joints and bent bones, Merlin had to continue. He knew that if he didn't do it now soon his magick wouldn't work on her.

When Merlin was done he whispered a sleeping spell to give her some rest. Aithusa had been brave. She only whimpered a few times as Merlin worked on her. He realized that to heal her he would have to hurt her. He made the decision to use the sleeping spell before he healed her from then on so she wouldn't feel the pain of the treatments.

After several months Merlin had healed Aithusa as much as he could. Most of the twisting in Aithusa's joints were gone. All that was left was a slight limp when she walked for a long time.

Her joints aren't the only improvement Merlin had noticed. Aithusa had started to hunt for her own meals and sometimes she would even bring Merlin some of her kill.

Merlin would open the door some days to find Aithusa dragging in a boar or a small deer up the path. Merlin was grateful for the meat. He was never a very good hunter and it bothered him to kill living creatures.

Merlin made a fuss about the gifts every time she brought something to him. Merlin even thought he could see her smile more and enjoy the sunshine during the day.

It was beginning to be more difficult to hide her. She didn't want to stay inside anymore and she was getting a lot bigger. Soon she would be too big for the hut. The healing had not only cured her joints but had restarted her growth.


	5. Chapter 5

**(ch5)**

Merlin sat on the old bench outside the house one evening with Aithusa lying near his feet. He patted her head and sighed. "Aithusa, I think it's time for us to go to Camelot."

Aithusa shook her head. There was fear in her eyes as she started to wail.

"Calm now. I won't let any harm come to you. I am going to talk to the Queen and make arrangements for you to be protected. We will not stay if she does not agree to keep you safe." Merlin said as he stroked Aithusa's head.

Aithusa calmed down but still looked worried. She had begun to trust Merlin and she knew he would do what is right. But she feared Camelot as much as Morgana did and that was a hard thing to give up.

"We shall start out tomorrow." Merlin said. "We will have to hide you while I talk to the Queen. I know a cave where you can wait for me close by. It was one of Arthur's favorite hideouts. I think you will like it. There aren't any bats."

Aithusa looked up at Merlin and took a deep breath. She put her head on her front feet and relaxed as Merlin kept stroking her head and back.

That night, Merlin packed what little he had for the journey. He looked around at the small hut and felt sad that he was going to leave it. Memories of Lancelot and Arthur being there with him made him nostalgic.

But he had to go back to Camelot and face Gwen. He had put it off as long as he could and now he couldn't put it off any longer. He just wasn't sure how he was going to be greeted by the Queen when he arrived. Especially now that he had a dragon as a companion.

It wasn't just Gwen but Gaius and the remaining Knights. He had left them to follow his own path while they mourned. He wondered if they would welcome him with open arms. He wouldn't blame them if they turned him away like he turned away from them after Arthur's death.

The next morning around dawn the dragon lord and young dragon started out. They walked all day and rested very briefly to eat something and get a drink of water. By the time the sun was setting they were on the outskirts of Camelot.

Merlin found the cave and led Aithusa inside. He wasn't expecting what he saw. There were weapons and supplies on shelves along the back wall of the main chamber.

"Stay here and stay out of things until I come back. There is a passage over there you can hide in if someone comes." Merlin pointed to a dark corner of the cave. "I will be as quick as I can."

Aithusa looked up at him. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Gwen has always been my friend. She wound hurt me." Merlin said as he walked out the entrance. He just wished he could believe it.

He really didn't know what affect losing Arthur had on Gwen. Uther turned into a tyrant when he lost his wife. Merlin wondered what changes there had been in Gwen after she had lost Arthur.

Merlin walked up to the gate and held up his hands when he saw Percival come out of the shelter.

"Merlin, is that you?" Percival asked. "The Queen sent out search parties for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been close by. Is the Queen here at Court?" Merlin put his hands down and asked.

"Yes. She should be in her chambers." Percival said. "Go on. She will be glad to see you."

"Thanks." Merlin rushed inside the castle and walked the familiar corridors to the Royal chambers. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" Gwen's voice came from the other side.

Merlin slowly opened the door and entered. He closed it behind him. He smiled at the sight of the Queen sitting over reports on the table.

"Hello Gwen or should I call you Queen Guinevere?" Merlin grinned as she looked up at him.

"Merlin, where have you been? I sent out search parties for you." Gwen got up and gave him a hug. "Arthur is gone and I needed my friend."

"I couldn't save him. I tried." Merlin hung his head.

"Gaius told me that the wound was fatal and there was nothing to be done. I'm just glad you were with him in the end." Gwen said. She looked at merlin and hesitated before she continued. "I know it was you on the hill over the battle field. We would have lost everyone if it weren't for you and your magick."

"You know about that too?" Merlin shifted on his feet.

"Yes. I'm glad that you're back. I need some help with the new laws. I have lifted the ban on magick but I don't really understand how it all works. I hope you will stay. Please say you will. Gwen looked at him expectantly.

"Gwen, I'm not alone. I have a friend with me." Merlin said.

"You have a woman?" Gwen looked perplexed.

"No. I have a dragon. Her name is Aithusa and she was with Morgana for a time." Merlin told her.

"In the pit. I remember. Is she tame?" Gwen asked.

"If she feels safe then she is very calm. I want to ask you for your protection on her behalf. I won't stay if she will not be protected." Merlin said firmly.

Gwen nodded. "I had heard that she was disfigured. Is that true?"

"She was but I have healed her as much as I was able. She will still limp some but it isn't as bad as it was. Would you like to meet her?" Merlin offered.

"Please." Gwen said. She walked over and grabbed her cloak. "Where is she?"

"In the cave in the Darkling Woods. It's the one that Arthur used as a hideout." Merlin told her.

"I know the place. I have it stocked for emergencies. Take me to her." Gwen said as she threw the cloak over her shoulders.

"Shouldn't we get a Knight to accompany you?" Merlin asked.

"I will be the most powerful sorcerer there is. I think I will be safe." Gwen said with a smile.

"Then after you, My Lady." Merlin opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**(ch6)**

Merlin led Gwen to the cave. He entered first and looked around. "Aithusa?"

Aithusa came out of the dark corner and looked happy to see Merlin.

"There you are! There is someone here that would like to meet you." Merlin waved Gwen inside.

Gwen stepped inside and gasped when she saw Aithusa. "Merlin, she is bigger than I thought. She is such a beautiful creature."

"Would you like to pat her head? She likes that." Merlin said.

"Only if she wants me too." Gwen said as she hesitated.

Aithusa slowly went up to Gwen and nudged her hand.

"I think that means 'yes'." Merlin chuckled.

Soon Aithusa was nuzzling Gwen like she was a puppy.

"She misses a female touch." Merlin said. "I don't know where we will stay if I come back. I don't want to leave her on her own anymore."

"I will give you the turret. It has access to the roof. It should be big enough for the time being. Does she fly?" Gwen asked.

"Yes and she hunts now, too. She has come a long way but I'm guessing she wasn't the only one." Merlin looked at Gwen with a smile.

"I have been managing. I never wanted to be Queen. I only wanted to be Arthur's wife." Gwen said. "Gaius has been a great help with the business of the Court. He will be glad you are back. He has been talking about retiring but he couldn't without someone to take over."

"Me as Court Physician? I don't know. I would have to see what he says before I accept. He will have to approve." Merlin said.

Gwen looked at Aithusa. "There is something else. I had a baby while you were gone. He is the image of his father."

"Arthur would have been pleased." Merlin said. "What is his name?"

"I named him Amhar. Arthur once told me he liked the name." Gwen said. "We should get back. The turret is empty so you and Aithusa will have to get things from the stores in the morning. It's a warm and dry place to lay your head in the meantime."

"Thanks Gwen." Merlin said. "I will take her around by the south gate. There is usually no one awake there."

Gwen chuckled. "I shall have to look into that. Come now."

Gwen stepped outside and headed towards Camelot. Merlin and Aithusa followed her.

They managed to get Aithusa inside the castle and into the turret without anyone seeing. Gwen went back to her chambers as soon as she knew they were settled.

The next morning, there was a knock on the turret door. Merlin opened the door and found Gaius standing there.

Gaius walked in and looked around. "I hear you brought a dragon to Camelot. Are you mad, Merlin?"

"She has been behaving for months and I am a dragon lord, you know." Merlin said with a grin. "What is this I hear about you retiring?"

"It's time. I am too old to be taking care of people its time someone took care of me." Gaius said.

Aithusa came out from behind a shelf and looked at Gaius.

Gaius eyed her carefully. "She has grown, I think. Gwen said you had healed her."

"As much as I could but she still has a limp." Merlin said. "This is Gaius, Aithusa. He is a friend."

Aithusa nodded hello to Gaius.

"She is quiet?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know why she doesn't speak but I think there was some damage from the metal collar she wore in the pit. There is still a mark from it on her neck." Merlin said. "I tried to heal it but it didn't work."

"What about Kilgharrah? Is the old dragon still alive?" Gaius asked.

"No. he died the same day as Arthur." Merlin said. "I found his body and entombed it in a cave."

Gaius nodded. "He is finally at rest then. What will you do with her in Camelot?"

"Gwen has guaranteed her protection. Gwen also said that you want me to take over as Court Physician. Is that true?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded. "I know you are fit for the task. Gwen has her hands full with the new Prince and she will need a friend at her side to advise her."

"I'm sure she will listen better than Arthur ever did." Merlin chuckled.

"I am quite sure." Gaius smiled. "I almost forgot. Gwen sent me here to fetch you. She wants you both at Court. She has an announcement I think."

Aithusa looked at Merlin and whined.

"Gwen just wants me to present you to the Court, officially." Merlin said. "It will be fine, Aithusa."

Gaius led the way as they make their way to the throne room. The guards open the doors and step back to let them enter.

Gwen sat on the throne. "Come in, Merlin. I have summoned you here today to ask you if you will accept the post of Court Physician and Royal Sorcerer.

Merlin looked at Gaius and Gaius nodded.

"I do Majesty. If you will permit me, I wish to present to the Court, Aithusa. She is the last living dragon. I officially request sanctuary for her." Merlin said.

Gwen smiled. "I will grant her sanctuary."

Aithusa walked up to the throne and sat next to Gwen. She looked out over the Court at all the shocked faces. She looked at Gwen.

Gwen stoked the dragon's head. "This dragon is a friend to the Crown and to Camelot. She will have a place to live as long as she is alive. She will be cared for by the Royal Sorcerer. She will never be harmed as long as I am on this throne."

Merlin beamed at the sight of the Queen and the young dragon. It was a sight that would have never happened in Uther's or Arthur's Court.

In the days that followed, Aithusa could be found curled up beside Gwen as she sat on the throne while Merlin stood on the other side advising the Queen.


End file.
